A NEW WORLD
by The Lazy Princess
Summary: After DH, Harry couldnt sleep, wandering  looking at the damage done in his home because of war, stumbles on two witch accidently or is it. Look at the creation of the wizarding world after the war.Is war have won or started. Epilogue ignored for now
1. Chapter 1

A NEW WORLD

**Disclaimer**: J. K. Rowling and associates own these characters. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Summary**. : After DH, Harry couldnt sleep, wandering looking at the damage done in his home because of war, stumbles on two witch accidently or is it. Look at the creation of the wizarding world after the war. Epilogue ignored for now.

**Pairings:** None

**Ratings**: K

**Chapter one: Introduction **

"_I'm putting the elder wand back..." He informed dumbeldore. _

_...but harry. Its THE elder wand." Said Ron _

"_The wands more trouble than its worth" said Harry_

All he ever wanted to sleep but it was as always elusive, a loud sound made him to turn-on his right feeling jealous of his friends ability to sleep quickly and peacefully. He again wishing to sleep like them , it was nearing to 10 am. He slipped quitely from the bed cover to get a quick shower. As coming out from the bathroom he wore the chothes given by Hermione, thanking her silently, otherwise he would have to wear his dirtied, bloodied clothes, shaking his head he went downstairs to the common room thinking at slipping to the kitchen for some breakfast rather brave the great hall. As he stepped down from the last stair steps to the common room he sat on the couch near to the fireplace enjoying the silence of the empty room. He thought back as Ron, Hermione and him went to the Gryffindor tower thankfully it wasn't destroyed in the war, ate the early breakfast brought to him by Kreacher, wearily placating Hermione he wouldn't order him unnecessarily, and then retired to our room to get some nap. He was still awake as Ron slept and as Dean, Seamus and Neville came and fell asleep.

Though he couldn't sleep but maybe walking will help him, taking his moleskin pouch out he took out his invisibility cloak, wearing it he went out, as he was roaming around seeing the devastation of the castle, his home, hit his heart deeply, mourning on seeing such torn down view he vowed to bring the castle back to its majestic view. On walking further he heard his name, tensing he took out his wand he proceeded were the conversation was being spoken, he berated himself that he was being paranoid for nothing , maybe whoever was talking about him would be about the fight between him and Voldemort, but the tone of the voice was quite serious

"...he would listen to us."

"No, he wouldn't as he doesn't know as, and even if he listened to us he would tell his friends and then it would be known to everyone as Weasley wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut."

Harry felt angered and almost lashed at the two girls but decided to move on ignoring them, not like they would notice him as perks of being invisible. 

"This is not the place to talk, lets go, to the marauders den."

Harry stilled on hearing the name as the girls passed were wearing blue and yellow school robes, deciding on following the girls(definitely not stalking) just hoping that it is not what he heard but this hearing mistake. The girls were walking fast he caught upto them,

"He will definitely listen to us , you know how much he suffered because of the ministry and once he listen to our reason he would at least consider it and he wont tell his friends if ask him to keep it as a secret."

"Well Elaine if he does as you say and refuses us because we hadn't contacted or told him before."

"Then we'll explain till he understands and Dumbledore isn't there to stop us."

"Oh if you sa..."

"What mean by Dumbledore stopped you?" Harry had removed his cloak before confronting stuffing it quickly inside his voluminous pant pocket. The two girls jumped on hearing the voice quickly turned to the person they were talking about. Clutching their heart the ebony hair girl asked," how much did you hear"

"Enough to know."

"Are you alone?" asked the red haired girl, on seeing his nod she took his hand and started to walk fastly, moving easily with the help of shortcuts that only the Weasley twins and he knew about, they quickly went across the castle from the Gryffindor dorms to the opposite side. Even with the marauder map and nightly adventure he never had ventured so far inside the castle. He watched the girls stop at what looked like the third floor, lightly touching the tapestry of a knight with his full armour and sitting on his horse nothing like the Sir Cadcogan more like a true knight, dashing, handsome,tall and strong physique, wait, more like stroking the sword,the whole tapestry shimmered. On pushing the it inside the two girls started to go inside, now truly his curiocity was piqued high, like a cat he couldn't wait to ask. The girls sat on the couch waiting for him.

Harry looked around the room it felt more like a cave with rough walls and dimlit torch giving a feeling of safe haven with couches and upholstry cluttered around the room, a coffee table in the centre. All the walls around were filled with books, scrolls, tomes, and many more things. In the middle wall it contained huge fireplace with a small pot attached to the mantle. He sat opposite to them waiting for them to speak.

"Hello Harry,i'm Zara Lefvan and she is Elaine Duncan" the red haired girl introduced herself and her friend. Harry nodded at them and waited.

Zara continued," please listen to us first and then take the decision, i want the truth between us so let me confess to you,when you were in the great hall i cast a charm on you so that you wont be to sleep when you want to and you would feel to take a breathe so that you could find us. I 'm sorry to do that but i really wanted to talk to you without your friends and professors being there."

Elaine started to take over," harry please we didn't do it to harass you but we really wanted to talk with you and hear your opinion on some matter but please listen to us first." Harry's face was impassive when heard them, inside he was feeling angry at their manupulation, taking a deep breathe he thought if this was some fandom thing he would show them why he was the dark lord's enemy but he would give them a chance. He nodded at them to continue,the girls relaxed visibly at his affirmation,

"We just want your support so we could change our ministry, only you could change things and rules and laws made by corrupt people. As we owe you the life debt for saving us by surrendering your life to the dark lord. And ministry people or politician wont like the life debt and they would try to suppress you or make use of your ignorance. But most light family and common man would look at you and follow you,you wont lack support, if we start changes know before any one knows and try to change, it would be too late."

Harry knew that changes have to be made and what they were saying is correct but still he hesitated, he wanted to why they want his help, "why do you want my help and why are you doing this, what would you get?"

Suprisingly the blond girl answered with such venom it felt it could just kill you,"to revenge." She looked at me" dont you want to, these people made your life miserable and now they would come sucking up. Because of such people my friend was killed, i want to make their lives miserable." She crying softly her face contorted in pain her eyes held grief and something he could point out. He felt a change is a must as she was right and he could people who would truly need the help and he would be more famous than before, surely he could use his fame for good, like werewolf laws, his mind started on things he could do and if he needed help

" how could you help me, what sort of power you hold?"

"Oh, we can assure you that we hold more power and means to do. You see are families were neutral and with the help of such other families you could definetly benefit. They would support you just leave all technalities to us. We have studied laws of all sort and we know the loopholes and you can trust us on that." He gulped on seeing the girls grinning evilly, he fervently hoped their enemies would better get of their way.

"Fine i'll agree but you'll have to tell me everything and no hiding things from me on such matters that i should know, and if i dont like something i have the right to disagree and would inform you and i wont have any discrimination on muggleborns and halfborn." He looked at them seriously to convey his conditions. The girls smilled softly and nodded and shook hands to bind the business.

"Alright, first business is to secure Hogwarts and to appoint a soliciter for you harry and then have a talk with minister but most importantly we need a reporter" Zara started jotting in the notes for preparation.

"What do you mean by reporter Zara" incredously he asked her with a sinking felling in his stomach.

A/N : Next chp in a week. Hope you enjoy and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: J. K. Rowling and associates own these characters. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Summary**. : After DH, Harry couldnt sleep, wandering looking at the damage done in his home because of war, stumbles on two witch accidently or is it. Look at the creation of the wizarding world after the war. Epilogue ignored for now.

**Pairings:** None

**Ratings**: K

**WARNING**: DON'T STEAL THE PLOT CAUSE THATS MINE

CHAPTER 2 – KNOW THYSELF

"Reporter, why though?" Harry wished this was mistake or misspelling or misunderstanding on his part, hoping he was right with his fingers crossed in his mind.

"Well not reporter exactly but more like um what the muggle word... oh yeah... media... yes thats right media." Elaine bobbed her head, " at noon whole of the Britian would know of the battle and Voldemort's death, many reporters from various newspaper agency and wireless networks from Britain and all over the world would come for news and interviewing, you could either give one big interview explaining at one go or those journalist would hound you badly. "

"Harry, she is right before you had Dumbledore who protected you from these things, who was known as your spokesperson, as you always supported him, so everyone knew that Dumbledore would speak on behalf of you but now you need to make a stand, so that people wont take advantage of you and your silence on ignoring matters. "

"I get what you are trying to say but what guarantee is that they would print as it is or they wont mix things so that it could be more sensational in order to attract more customers. " _**'like prophet'**_ was unsaid but hung heavily.

"What you said right now is correct as that is what daily prophet does but prophet isn't the only paper that most people read, especially people who work in business or other professions, you would have seen papers other than prophet and they wouldn't miss any of this ."

At their hesitant gaze I was ashamed that my knowledge of the wizarding world is not much and I have not taken much effort like Hermione to get to know about it apart from homework related books he has not voluntarily taken much interest, if he had wanted some information he always turned to Hermione or if Ron knew he would tell him but not voluntarily only when asked.

"Don't worry there would be other reporters so Prophet cant make any exaggerated phrases when the same thing would be written by other newspaper and you could make a private contract with a newspaper agency, in that case the contract would protect your private life from other reporters as magic would prevent any other than the said agency and occasional interviews and photos would satisfy the public, all you need to do is make a binding contract thats all and now don't say that' why I should do all those things' because you always were and would be their war hero, and only employing such methods would at least give you some peace from reporters and why, cause thats how the wizarding world is, no matter what you do they would be interested in you. So now lets talk about something else." Zara cheerfully ploughed on

Harry sat thoughtfully "I wish someone would care of such matters for me, I don't even know about what or how to make contract, it definitely sounds good and could provide security."

"You should appoint a solicitor, they would help you, I could give some name ."Elaine suggested slowly

"Thanks. Now could tell me about Dumbeldore and what were you exactly talking about?"

Both girls glanced at each other and spoke silently to each other, after what seemed like eternity, but more like a minute, Elaine spoke, "it would be best if we talked about it at your manor I would rather not talk here and the matter is not for light hearted conversation and would please not tell your friends about our meeting and what we talked about. "

"Listen if this about Skeeter's book then I don't want to talk about it."

"No.. no.. not about that book but its entirely something else. Hmm... how about you invite us to your house for a day and no your friends cant come, just us." Zara cautiously replied

"Err.. right now It ain't possible, I don't have a house of my own but I'll think of something, really don't know how we could avoid my friends and they would know that something isn't right and would confront me soon. "

"Wait a minute! What do you mean by you don't have a house? If you don't want as in your home then just tell us, don't lie. "Zara had pissed off expression.

Harry was now confused at her reaction, "no I meant it I really don't have a place of my own." He didn't realise how true this was and felt sadden by it, sure he had Grimmauld but it hadn't felt like home.

"You may not have your home but you still have Potter Manor to live and I think Zara really wanted to see it so thats why she self invited herself earlier." Elaine replied comfortingly.

"I have never heard of any manor sure there is a house left to me by my godfather and I don't know any manor."

There was silence that hung heavily.

Zara loudly gasped, "but how come you don't about your home, I know for certain that there is a manor and it is still intact, well Potter Hall was destroyed along with your grandparents when they were attacked so there is only manor now. Everyone knows that Potters are wealthy. You really didn't know about this." He shaked his head negatively.

"Now that you know, why don't you go to Gringotts you can know about the manor and all your inheritance, thats the only place where you can learn about your heritage. " Elaine plodded on," if I am correct then you don't know of your inheritance and are not wearing your lordship riing or heir ring?"

"No, I am not wearing any ring right now or have any ring." He was starting to get annoyed with their questions and replies. It is frustrating, _how could he have not know about his family, wondering who could he ask, the Weasley's or the order, I can ask McGonagall or Arthur and Molly, they have known about me for seven years surely they about my family as they are purebloods but why didn't they, maybe they thought that I knew and didn't wanted to say anything in case of hurting me, yes this why they didn't tell me anything, its not like it matters, even now if anyone talks about my parents is just to say that how much I look like them, even Sirius and Remus didn't talk much_, his heart constricted thinking that his last link to his parents had died, _why did this happen I couldn't even get some time to know about my parent's friends and now everyone is dead, even their enemy, Snape, too. _

The most baffling thing about the war was disappearance of body of Snape, did someone kidnap him or took him, he didn't know but surely he did die in front of him, if possible then maybe he is still alive and left on his own or someone did take his corpse, maybe Malfoy's or someone else, it wasn't like he went there immediately, after the battle had ended he sent four or more hours in the great hall and could only escape outside after eight. He could do the only thing to pay his debt to Snape to clear his name and he would definitely will do, he is a true hero, his heart was resolved in this matter and he surely will talk to Kingsley about it, now that he is the acting minister.

As Harry was lost his thoughts, Elaine got up and went to one of the corner shelf and retrieved a bound leather book and put it on Harry's lap, " read it, it has customs of goblin and a light introduction of their society, it would help you now and in the future, as you are a lord, here look at it, go to bank after noon, it is a custom as you would inherit and they would have done repairing by then."

He couldn't believe how much the diagon alley has transferred , yesterday it was a pitiable place, desolate, far cry from the cheerful and boisterous of earlier years , angry, tired and poor looks were on the face with no one walking daringly but today it was totally transformed, the alley was packed even jamming the doors of the shop, people going inside the shop, crossing streets , shouting at top of their voices, drinks freely given and drinking to their hearts content, toasting to the death of the person who cruelly took their freedom and pushed them to their misery, crying with joy with a promise to see and meet their beloved again with whim they were separated ,Harry was amazed and grateful to be able to apparate , at this time Leaky Cauldron would sure be crowded, if the alley was any indication then it was better he didn't enter through them. He started walking briskly towards Gringotts thinking how would he able to face the goblins and demand their attention, _surely after yesterday they wouldn't be nice bunch, oh well as long as they don't put him in prison he can manage. _

The magnificent white building which stood proudly all the times even in good and bad times, was now standing as if taking a relieved breath, a break from its duty, the signs of escape from yesterday has vanished or more appropriately the building was repaired, standing perfectly but there was something different today. As he started climbing the stairs thanking Zara for the cloak by which he could walk freely without being accosted by the crowd but on the other hand it is gaining unwanted attention to himself. The goblins standing guard again , no humans , on reaching them he put his hands on his left chest like an old age salute, he bowed his head at an angle and greeted them, " **May your enemies blood spill and their heads roll at your feet, Riches to you and your household."** Thanking Elaine again for her foresight , Harry did think he should start to read more books from now on, the silence reigned at the top of the stairs but the people didn't give a second look at this declaration, busy with their celebrations but the only those to whom it was said had heard. The goblins gave a slight bow and opened the door wide for the young wizard, he entered hoping the goblins wont cut off his head for the fiasco he created yesterday, well they didn't bind and hold him off so its okay to enter the bank, and his proclamation would surely brought him some brownies as he saw a goblin hurrying towards him," Sir, I am slimrock. Please come with me to discuss your matters." Harry went the said goblin hoping he could solve his problems without creating a scene and hopefully the relations between the wizards and goblins doesn't deteriorate because of his actions. While his thoughts were running a mile per second they entered a narrow hallway which held rooms, the goblin took him to a corner room, on entering he felt his insides freeze, but no outward indication was given except for a slight pause in his stride , he couldn't believe that he is now standing in a room which contains more than fifty goblins, which he has only heard about in Binns class at the time of war well maybe except yesterday . It seemed that half of them are soldiers but couldn't make much difference as all were wearing swords at their hips , mostly the elder goblins were sitting on the chairs with piles of papers in front of them. Hope the book wasn't wrong, maybe he should have told have told atleast Hermione if anything happened to him she would know, well Elaine and Zara do know but right know there is no trust between us and he didn't know what the girls want from him and I hope there would be some understanding in the coming days, oh geez better stop thinking of what to do list and rather concentrate right now, a slight heavy built with white hair at the base of the head cleared his throat and looked at him, Harry bowed his head again saying again in a loud and clear voice while keeping his eyes on that goblin_**," May your enemies blood spill and their heads roll at your feet, Riches to you and your household.**_" There was an absolute silence at the room each and every goblin eyes were on Harry, the goblin to whom was addressed gave a short bow to Harry and replied, _**"May riches and abundance find your household. Please sit down as we may have things to say and do**_"

As Harry sat down " first of all congratulations to you on your second victory against the Dark Lord . We are thankful to you on your victory and likewise every wizard, moving on this meeting is about your yesterday adventure which had resulted in using an unforgiveable on a goblin, trespassing and stealing in another's vault , destruction of the property and stealing of our guard( dragon) and resulting death of the said cursed goblin, now how will you compensate now Mr. Potter?

Harry sat there calmly listening to them while he was panicking inside thinking _I should have informed at least my friends now I'm definetly dead, what a joke to escape from voldemort to be caught by goblin,_ he closed his eye and took long and deep breath if he had to die then he would die fighting, " A very important and precious thing to voldemort was being kept at the lestrange's vault and it played a part to which I could defeat voldemort so thoroughly and made sure that he couldn't ever rise again no matter what type of ritual is performed and for that I had to enter to retrieve that thing before that monster realised that I know its secret and I assure you that what I took to destroy was a stolen by him through murder and I was desperate to get it before we were caught and I had to resort to cursing the goblin so that he would help us as we had a death eater with us and to keep him from suspecting us and calling his reinforcement and for the death of your fellow goblin I have no words but grief, if I could, I wish that no one had to be confronted by that monster and being able to keep them far from that monster but I wont be taking the full blame for everything that has happened and as for your guard I had no intention to die here and he even was happy to be able to be free and unchained."

Harry and the goblin looked at each other for some time and the a goblin sitting beside him said, "I'm Ragnarok, Head Director of the London branch, the goblin who was killed was a traitor and we have no time nor intention to revenge him, he had lost our neutral position as well as our workplace to those wizards because of him and his greed many of our fellows were killed or disappeared, we have no sympathies for him, after yesterday's event we had decided to support your side but as the war has been won we were late in our support."

"I hope my actions haven't caused any more grievances after we left."

"No not much , we repaired quickly so not much of our business was affected and as for the guards matter we don't care, it was for the whim off the purebloods who wanted to keep their monies protected with tight security , it was a relief when you took the animal with you and an admirable escape if I say so." Harry blushed at the remark as it was quite admirable thinking and action i.e. once in a lifetime opportunity. _But what do they want, cant relax my guard now._

"As for you and your friends trespassing we ignore it as you got rid off that vile abomination ,yes don't be surprised Mr. Potter , I was there yesterday when you broke in and felt its vile magic, if you don't mind my asking how many did he have as I know the dark lord wouldn't have had just one..."

Without hesitating ," seven." Ragnarok sharply said in gobbledook which sounded like cursing. " well I can discern the matter of your coming here today instead of resting would be?"

Harry was startled at the abrupt question" I have not received any information or calling for the inheritance of Potter and Black , only when a acquaintance asked me of my family vaults which I didn't know and have not received any word of it since I came of age. I was told that Gringotts informs them thorough letters but I have not seen any letter nor received them."

"Betramock will ascort you to your account holder, you can have your queries answered, Gringotts would never make mistake regarding potential customers , that Potters are." With the wave of his hand motioning dismissal, a heavily armoured goblin came forward and leading him towards a more lit hallway, to say exactly that he knew were he was being taken but the is one true big maze , the hallways were zig-zagged, up and down just like the cart , it would more than or approximately 10 – 20 minutes taken to reach a hallway that held more doors with nameplate at each door , before he could look closely his escort stopped near a door waiting patiently for Harry to reach him, on reaching the door Harry was intrigued at the POTTER name written on the name-plate **, this must be were the account holder is** ,

"I'll wait here for you till your business is finished and be escorting you out."

" Thank you "

There were no reaction at the goblin's face except a twitching at the eye but as Harry didn't notice it didn't matter but the Goblin was unsettled, he like others have heard from Griphook about an unusual wizard that Harry Potter is , he would talk... not gossip... yes... just talk with others about today's meeting and his personal time with Lord Potter, with that he waited.

A/N: I was sick and couldn't update , unfortunately my exams are starting next week. Update would be at Jan.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING**: DON'T STEAL THE PLOT CAUSE THATS MINE. Do inform me and don't write it in English or any other language without asking.

'_thoughts'_ in italic .

**CHAPTER - 3 NEW FINDINGS **

This is his second time that he has seen so many file cabinets that a room can hold apart from Filch's office, as he looked around there was a huge oak desk were it held quills and ink pot, files and parchments littered except for small empty space in the middle in front of the Goblin that sat behind the desk in a raised chair, he thinks so, looking intently at him and started questioning without wasting time , " you are late Mr. Potter , I have repeatedly requested your presence for more than a year which could be excused as due to political disturbance but what reason did you have when ignoring your inheritance on your seventeenth birthday. What reason and excuse do you have now after making me wait too long for you? "

Harry gave a small but firm nod at the Goblin and dryly said" May you coffers be filled with Gold". At the gestured hand he sat down in a chair at the front of the huge desk, " I would apologise for my tardiness at responding the letters that I have yet to receive from Gringotts and frankly today I'm here to ask why had I not been informed of my inheritance , which I had to learn from one of my classmate who inquired on whether I have taken responsibility of Lordship for which I had no knowledge of till this day and I can definitely say that till now I haven't received a single mail or any letters for which I am perplexed about " , which was true as he only received any letters was in his fifth year after he had given his interview not even with Tri wizard fiasco, not even a single fan mail, hate mail or howlers ever reached him when Hermione was at least received her share in his fourth year.

"Mr. Potter ,if what you said is true about not receiving single letter from us then you better have a healer or curse breaker check you for any mail ward that which would have been put upon you, I think your guardians would have done to protect when you were small but most of the time it would have worn off by the time you reached eleven or seventeen , which ever age your guardians would deem appropriate . It would be better to do soon, as it is illegal to put mail ward on an adult such as you, famous or not, many people would want to correspond with you , frankly it wouldn't matter to us whether you could correspond with others or not as long as you receive notifications from us, as it is blatant insult to us because our trained owls would detect any person that whose letter had to be delivered and are mostly immune to many spells and our contents are confidential but it hinders us when such things happen . this matter would be reported to our seniors."

The goblin took stack of letters that was bound by ribbons, putting them on the desk and took a thick letter setting it in front of me ,"here Mr. Potter read the letter that I sent to you that you have yet to read."

He opened the thick scroll parchment given to him, breaking the seal , he started reading,

**GRINGOTTS BANK, **

**LONDON BRANCH,**

_Mr. Potter ,_

_Congratulations on attaining your majority and as you have come of age in magical terms your inheritance awaits as in for Potter and Black, latter which you have not yet claimed for more than a year after being intimated. Contact immediately for more information._

_May gold and riches be to you._

**Moorchop**

**Potter Accountant **

"I can assure you that I have not received any letter informing of Potter or Black inheritance. Well only because of Dumbledore, I came to know that I had the house from my godfather Sirius Black but nothing else." Harry gulped, remembering them yesterday or was it today, ah so confusing.

"Aah ! Yes now Dumbledore came for the reading of the will but we didn't opened the will as majority of beneficiary were not there, so we postponed it. We informed that man that all beneficiary should be there when he started to persistently pestered us,"

"So now can you open them or are there more beneficiaries that are to be informed?" Harry asked the goblin hoping to quickly finish this business, he felt a major headache coming and the matter of Dumbledore left a bad taste in him now even after he had met and talked with him.

"For Potter's you need to wear the ring and sign some forms and papers, but for Black you need to receive official letter. I suggest that you wait for your other inheritances, as you would be receiving formal letters for wills that are to be read now."

"What do you mean wills, as in plural."

"Moorchop sneered at him, scowling '_not that he could tell'_, sarcastically said ," Yes Mr. Potter , as you know that people have died in the war that was fought yesterday as well as by through previous ministry regime, so yes you have been either made full beneficiary in some or a part of it in others ,so now you would receive formal letters for us therefore I suggest that you get checked up by a warder soon "

"Can you tell me more about the wills, um... can I know the name now?" he asked hesistantly , the goblin looked intently at him and shuffled some parchments around then took a lone parchment and started off reading from them.

"Mr. Potter these are confidential so therefore only you know them now and be careful what you speak of ," the clear in his voice, he cleared his throat, " Crouch, Lupin, Mckenise, Dumbledore ,.."

"Wait, um Dumbledore, wasn't his will was already read and Scrimgeour was the one who informed us about the will and he read it but didn't give us time to question about it.

"Obviously Dumbledore knew that the ministry would interfere after his death that is why he made a secondary situation based will , it means either when war is ended or won , any reason could be, so do you want me to continue?"

"No this is fine so just send me those letters, um... do you know where I could find the curse-breaker because I have no idea or even where to look".

"Mr. Potter we in Gringotts could provide with your request for a reasonable price, of course. " The goblin waited patiently for the human to proceed.

"Um... money, I think my vault could provide for the price, um , is there a way I can know how much money that I have"

The goblin took out a huge folder giving it to the wizard, he explained," you can verify your vault contents in this folder, furthermore it not only contains information about your trust vault but also James Potter vault, Lily Evans vault, Charles Potter vault, Potter family vaults – there are three, Leroy vault and black vault - which contains dowry, Laine vault and Evans family vault as well as individual vaults. This folder outlines the vault contents so you have more than enough money for the warder."

" Yes I want to pay for it so please inform them, wow I never knew I had so many vaults, um ..Moorchop what does dowry mean as well as individual vaults as you said."

"Dowry means that wealth that a bride brings with her to the groom family. As for many vaults, we had received no information from James Potter when he became head of the house on what to do so we left them as it is as well as Evans vault as Lady Potter only found out about her family vault after she married, she only looked at the contents and arranged some investment then we had no contact from the Potters after they arranged their will. "

Harry sat there contemplating on what he had heard today , he looked inside the folder taking a parchment out contained his vaults information

**Harry Potter Vault, # 3125 **

**Galleons – 111283**

**Sickles – 263089**

**Knuts _ 49259982**

Harry felt his eyes bugle out on seeing such huge amount , surely he knew that he had more money each time when he saw his vault and proves like this he couldn't help but feel awe, sure he know that this is because of Dursely's , but still it makes him happy knowing he has a fortune of his own just like first time. Looking more into it he saw that there were receipts of his school tuition as well as his withdrawl, " could I get more information on the investments that was made by my mother and do I have any house that I could use immediately."

"Here it contains your property, apparition coordination and floo password ." this folder as well as investment folder was handled to Harry.

"Thank you Moorchop, um... I would like to know about the warder and whether it would take time removing wards or would it hurt on its removel."

"We are in the process of cleaning our offices," he smilled showing his sharp and crooked teeth that Harry involuntarily suppressed his shudder thanking God for his mercy and his luck on not being that unfortunate person, the goblin clearly enjoying whatever he was thinking," I would suggest that you come on Saturday at 10 of the dawn at room 10 in Leaky Cauldron, then I would introduce you to your warder."Harry nodded wishing again for his business to finish quickly and get out.

"I would then present to you your family ring, it would be better wait till your spells are removed as mostly the family magics tend to be rough on determining the heir's worth and thus would hurt you when they judge you", it looked to him that the goblin was clearly enjoying this conversation, he gulped hoping that day to came as slow as ever but knowing him he wouldn't even know the days passing before the mentioned day.

"I would suggest that you take an inheritance test just for 15 sickles which naturally would be deducted from your vault ."

"Why so?"

"It makes our work simpler and easier in contesting that you are the heir, and it is one of the conditions to be fulfilled by an heir and I could send you appropriate letters on gaining the vaults quickly ."

Thinking there is no harm done, he agreed to it. A parchment appeared that sort of shimmered as if the surface of the paper had light trapped in it , he wondered what was in it as if reading his mind , "the parchment is soaked in a special potion that attest in proving the true heir as well as his magical lineage, thus we recommend this to all our customer. I would need seven drops of blood , your finger would do fine just hold your finger on top of the paper." There was small knife no... a dagger appeared on the table, Harry picked it up holding up he touched his finger with it he gasped as the edges were quite sharp that blood started welling up instantly he quickly massaged his finger and after the seventh drop of blood, he put it in his mouth to stop the stinging, he could handle a large wounds but these small ones totally distract a person in a irritating way. As the last of blood fell on the parchment he saw absorb it and the writing started to appear on the parchment like the riddle diary and he suppressed himself from asking where it kept the brain, as he looked the writing he was startled when he saw the ink was his blood he felt his hand twitching where the blood quill worked its wonder, damn Umbridge, why this thing is reminding of his worst memories, suddenly two parchment was in place of the original one.

"Here your copy Mr. Potter and other is for the Gringotts ." Oh so that's why and saw that the writing stopped he took the parchment and saw

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

_**Heir to Potter**_

_**Heir to Black **_

He stopped looking after that but he saw the parchment was full he wondered what else was there but he would do when was in a safe place, his feelings and emotions were totally wonky now_**.**_ Folding the paper he thought whether it would be prudent and wise to shrink the letters and folders hopefully his pant's pocket would hold on to his things , he felt something niggling at the back of his head or was it brain, with the distracted air surrounding him with his gaze unfocused, he asked the goblin without thinking," hey Moorchop, when did you know that Sirius Black had died and you contacted me." Harry blinked at his own question _'where the hell did that come from'_.

The goblin looked at meet ," After the dark lord was sighted at the ministry on that night we sent letters to appropriate people, a person whose vault is opened here, their magic contains on the vault would inform us when that person is no more in the world, it helps in taking appropriate actions quickly and seriously ."

"So you knew that Sirius died on the night. Can you tell me whether these people have died."

"You can ask us Mr. Potter but it depends on us whether to answer you or not." Harry nodded his head to show that he understood.

"Please, it is fine even if you just nod your head and whatever I ask here will not be revealed to anyone outside apart from us."

"I'll try Mr. Potter but can't guarantee that i'll tell you everything."

"Bellatrix Lestrange", nod ," Lestrange brothers", shake, "Severus Snape", slowly the goblin shaked his head, harry sat there silently and nodded his head, "Albus Dumbledore", nod," and um... last one I don't know whether you can tell or not as I don't know whether he had vault here", Harry stopped babbling and composed himself, "Voldemort", nod, good then its good," oh well just one more" without waiting for any reply" when I offed Voldemort the first time was he dead," shake.

Thanking the goblin for his assistance and assuring him for the Saturday's appointment, he quickly shrank the folders putting them inside his pocket along with the parchment, left the building after thanking the goblin that escorted him, he found an empty alley that miraculously had survived the celeberations, quickly changed his appearance to brown hair and blue eyes, exited the alley. Thankfully he had taken of the hood, as the crowd increased more, owls were flying everywhere to reach their destination but looking carefully he saw many shop were closed as if like it hadn't been opened for that long especially Ollivanders and Florean Fortescue , he sadly hoped that someone would find that kind man or someone would open the ice-cream parlour again in that man's rememberance. Moving along with the crowd who seemed more enthusiastic about shouting slogans or whatever they were screaming at the top of their lungs, he didn't even deem to listen, quickly walking through the footpath he heard a very familiar voice coming from his right, indulging his curiosity, his eyes searching for the person but couldn't decipher what they were talking about, deciding he entered a shop that looked like book shop albeit a second handed one from where the person was speaking, turning around the shelves he started to hear clearly of what was being said, " _And at the early morning the final battle was at last fought by our one and only Harry Potter who bravely faced Voldemort, known as The Dark Lord/ You Know Who/ HE Who Must Not Be Named/Madman etc... etc ..., when Voldemort threw Avada Kedavra who our hero encountered with expelliarmus but with power of love he had for us, he overpowered the killing curse and sent it back to Voldemort, we are thankful to our saviour who not only defeated Voldemort not only once but also twice, we are most grateful to him and this PotterWatch deeply bow down with reverence."_ Harry felt his jaw hitting thefloor when he heard Lee Jordon's voice from the radio, no wonder it felt familiar, rolling his eyes at the announcer's antics he moved from the store towards Leaky Cauldron. As entered the inn he felt the crowd pressing on him, shouting, music, drinks floating everywhere, wishing and berating himself that he could just have apparated directly from the alley, started pushing the people aside to reach exit.

"Hey love where ya going, here hav s'me butterbeer huh...", a voice breathed into his ear, he quickly turned his head away from the voice that indicated belonging to the woman and felt something cold pressed in to his hand, she winked at him moving to other patrons as a tray holding drinks trailed after her like puppy. When he was suddenly grabbed by neck, inwardly cursing at his stupidity for standing at the way like a statue," lets toast again" , the man holding him shouted nearly making him deaf in the process.

" To Our Saviour...HARRY POTTER."

His face started to turn red slowly and covering his neck, mortified he freed himself from the hold, now , pushing himself towards the exit vigorously. He never thought that they would do something like this, is that what they did at the alley, hopefully they would stop doing this at least in a week or so.

Atlast , exiting the inn he walked quickly to put distance between himself and the cauldron, he removed the cloak and draped it on his arm so that it would look like a muggle coat to the onlooker. As it was lunch hour the street was more rushed with shoppers, office workers and office ladies, etc.., as he moved along with the flow he realised that he never had much choice before to even shop or look leisurely whenever he ventured out except in his third year that too only the main street of Diagon Alley, now as he looked around there were many different shops on the muggle side, music store, book shop, cafes, flower shop, fast food joints, hot dog trolley, pet shop,a newspaper stand etc, wow, even this side looks exciting to look, hopefully someday he would have time to even shop but not now, sighing he thought he definitely need a place to think, not Hogwarts but where, suddenly a horrible realisation came to him that he only had a place at Privet Drive after Hogwarts and the Burrow and not a place he could call as his alone, '_wow, I really am homeless if you don't count Grimmauld_', eventually Harry knew that he can't stay out in the open much too long, later he would have time tothink about it. Ducking in at a shadowed alley, he paused, Grimmauld place was out of option till he has someone check over the place and after their escape from the ministry fiasco he had to be careful but now where he could go, he needed some space or place to think, sighing again, as loathe he could muster at seeing that place again he had no choice or place to choose, discreetly he took his wand and casting notice-me-not and silencing charm on himself as he apparated.

On opening his eyes he looked at the familiar alley, coming out from the darkened alcove he walked towards the Wisteria Walk, quickly taking a short cut he arrived at the place that he vowed never to come here again... The Privet Drive.

At a glance it looked like no one was outside on this afternoon but to rather be safe he enforced the spells on himself again, as he reached No.4, he suspiciously looked around hoping that after his early and abrupt departure from the house the year before, no one was spying at this place but even then how could he enter without detection or notifying anyone who would be looking at the house, he went to the back of the house, as he looked at the garden that was once stately and trim flower beds, bushes and grass lawn was in disarray with overgrown weeds and negligence. Standing at the gate he took out his wand while thinking on what spell to use ' _hang on , I don't even know any detection spells well Hermione would know but right now she isn't her', Harry felt like pulling his hair out at his frustration as well as stupidity_. _' No, can't give up now , well what was the spell HOMENEM REVELIO or was it REVELIUM, no... no... I am doing the wrong way what most important was that the wand movement which he doesn't know that means it is a no go therefore like any seventeen year old boy... man when being presented with dilemma would naturally foist it on some else, yup thats what imma gonna do.' _

"KREACHER" he called quietly while hastily putting up notice me not , silencing charm , muggle repellem as well as many more charms were added on the house and nearby surrounding wishing that the elf would apparate near him so that spells would hide the elf from the curious onlookers. With a soft popping sound that surprised Harry as he never heard an elf with anything soft associated ," Master Harry called when he should be resting not loitering around the muggle place." Kreacher frowned asking with his squeaky voice at his master while suspiciously glancing around.

"Shh , Kreacher, speak softly so that no one sees or hear you. Sorry for disturbing you but can you help in something."

Bowing low, "Kreachers not disturbed. Happy to help master but master needs rest soon. Now what help Master wanted." He said firmly, Harry felt his body trying to shut down, shaking his head 'not now later'.

"Can you tell if there ant spell or hexes or curse in that house."

Kreacher pulled out his hand and pointed his palm out towards the double storey house "The wards surrounding this house is of light magic, oh no harming spell for master except for mailing ward, anti theft ward and a strong proximity ward. You can enter now master."

Befuddled Harry looked at his elf " um thank you Kreacher, well you can go now wait... um can you bring something to eat". Embarrassed , for asking second time to bring food from Kreacher like a spoilt kid, if Hermione was here she would have definitely killed him, as she likes to take the SPEW to a whole new level.

After bowing with a soft pop he was gone, sighing,Harry entered the back garden closing the gate , hopefully he won't be cursed or hexed, taking lengthy stride he crossed the porch and turned the knob of the door, it opened so easily, thinking back that he didn't lock the door the last time he was here. The rooms looked like no one lived for some days or months, which was the truth, with dust layering on the surface of floor and furniture with dirt wools that had accumulated with the passage of time. The only disturbance was in the kitchen were The Order's curiosity had them snooping around, he placed them back in their original place, at least when his relatives came back they would be relieved by the state of their house. Moving on he walked toward the stairs without glancing at the cupboard, far too painful memories of his childhood and the last of him with Hedwig.

Opening the door of his bedroom, he was surprised that not a single thing had been changed, he chuckled to himself for being surprised , of course it wasn't like Vernon and Petunia would secretly come and destroy his things, well thankfully it didn't happen. On opening his trunk, neatly stacked books ,quills and parchments, book-bag, cauldron with his potion kit stuffed inside it, his uniform and shoes and the dress robe. The room was barren just like before except with a bed and a broken desk and chair, closing his trunk, he removed his wand from his sleeve and opened the window so as to clean his room. Aah the joys of using magic, after cleaning the room, he transfigured one of Dudley's hideous t-shirt to bed sheet, Harry wasn't satisfied with the colour, quickly changing to the rainbow patterned colour thanking to all Gods that learned to do that in his first year and now taking a colour stone to transfigure as pillow , as he laid down on the bed, feeling fatigue catching him he closed his eyes when a loud crack had him sitting upright with his wand in his hand readily to deal with the enemy and his eyes wide looking for the source, his eyes landed near the door where Kreacher stood holding a huge platter consisting of variety of food and a pitcher of pumpkin juice, taking his wand out quickly casting a reparo spell on the table, he gestured to the elf while calming his thundering heart and trying to relax his reflex that had his muscles clenching painfully.

"Thank you Kreacher."

"Does master wants anything else?"

"Nah. This is okay."

"Does master wants Kreacher to take the masters bagsy." Pointing towards the trunk.

"It is fine. I only have the trunk that is mine so I'll bring it with myself."

"Then Master Harry doesn't want to take his things that is in the attic."

"Huh. What attic?"

"Master Harrys things from the upstair should not be left with muggles. Kreacher will takes master thingsy with him."

There is only a loft upstairs that has been used as attic to store unnecessary things. ' _and what does he mean by my things_', perplexed he opened the trap door pulling down the ladder towards him. As he entered the loft with Kreacher behind fully knowing that there were none of his things being kept in his awareness.

"What are my things Kreacher?"

Pointing towards the huge trunks that were placed on top of one another, "Kreacher can take these things to Master Harrys chamber, Kreacher will take care of Masters thingsy so Master now can eat and rest. "

"Huh what chamber Kreacher." Harry started to frustration towards his elf feeling like Kreacher knew more about things concerning, "and how do you know that these things are mine."

Kreacher looked at his master with serious eyes, "Kreacher can feel things related to Master Harry as Master Harry is my master and the chamber is in Hoggywartsy where Dumbles has kept all of Masters things and gifts there."

"Okay. Thanks Kreacher um... sure you can take these things and um... show this chamber when I go to Hogwarts afterwards and also make sure that no one is with me." Harry added after thought. Kreacher bowed and Harry decided to better eat his food as he feeling more emotional drain on him.

After a scrumptious lunch of meat and potato stew with cheese sandwich washed down with chilled pumpkin juice, relaxing, he looked into the folder, going through the documented parchment he felt amazed by the wealth that he holds now, his trust fund was nothing compared to the vast empire of the Potters and Evans, he felt awe of his mother who with sharp intellect and good business acumen she had started an empire just within two or three months after incorporating the business. His family vault tantalised him with the inventory of heirlooms and riches, all his and containing about his family and their history. He had to appreciate Moorchop about his work and after seeing this he now wants to claim his ring quickly. '_sheesh how much he wants to know about his family, really no one talked more about them other than obvious things not even Sirius and Remus other than what Pranks they did. No... No ... don't think about now , later I'll mourn properly but not now_.' He chanted this like he was holding a lifeline, which was true no matter what he can't think about them now otherwise he couldn't control his grief, right now he was feeling numb and like that he wanted to be till the time he grieve alone but not now. suddenly a loud crack was heard in the silent room.

"Yes Kreacher." Harry calmly asked his elf as he adapted with his elves commuting way quickly so that his heart could be spared.

"Masters thingsy Kreacher has taken from the attic and basement. Now your trunk too. Master Harry should wear ring immediately." After that Kreacher popped away with his trunk and the empty plates and pitcher, 'now his elf is egging him too, oh well he would accept the rings.'

Shoving all the parchments and his inheritance paper that he hadn't once opened since Moorchop gave him. Putting the folder inside his book bag with the cloak he went up to the attic loft , he was surprised to see half of the room was cleared hopefully his aunt wont find those missing things, turning around his legs hit a wooden box that was laying around the middle of the floor, balancing himself and rubbing the sore spot, he pushed the box to the wall but due to the force momentum the lid had opened and fell backwards blocking the box from moving , Harry bent down to pick the lid as his eyes fell on the contents of the box, books, store bought newly book from the smell of it, as he took one out that was on the top ' **Algebraic Applications of Algebra** , **Grade 8**,' he opened the front page of the book, 'Dudley Dursley' was written that confirmed the owner and as he turned the pages around he gaped at them '_how could one keep his book so blank likeas if a new book well considering who the owner is he hadn't ever opened them_' well this is Dudley then its possible, as looked more at the books he felt that after him these would never be opened or sold back to the second hand store, shaking his head opened all the boxes and looked inside them he even found his Aunt's secret stash of trashy novels and religiously collected cookbooks, sighing he closed all the boxes, resolved he called Kreather again,

"Kreacher I want you to take these boxes with you and oh you have taken so many from here wont my Aunt find about it and I don't want them to label me as thief."

"Kreacher used elves magic so that the muggles would be distracted and wont find them and they wont dare to call you theifs as they are yours."

"Oh thanks , um I'll go to basesment now so after finishing here can you come down." He left after getting nod from the elf.

The basement wasn't different from the attic except it had electronic goods with Dudley's broken things like the third computer along with the new bicycle that he hadn't ridden after few times in his fifth year before the Dementor incident. Obviously he got new computer along with laptop and new mountain bike in his sixth year as congratulatory gift for choosing subject course for his future and on passing his grades. After pointing to what things he wanted from the junkyard he left instructing his elf to close all the doors and windows that he had left opened. After exiting the house respelling again on himself, he slowly removed spells from the house that he put.

Stretching himself feeling his shoulder pop, he took out his cloak and covered himself, as he was preparing to apparate a clear noise clamouring for his attention was heard , hearing it again he glanced around,

'_hoot hoot' _

Sounds of wings rustling, as Harry looked at the fence, disbelief at what he saw, called out, "_HEDWIG_" 

A/N : Wow. Literally took time to finish this , hopefully this suspense is fine.

Hopefully next update I'll try to do earlier.

So now REVIEW PLEASE.

Please don't use the plot and write it in another language without notifying me,I

As I would definitely love to know.


End file.
